1. Technical Field
Generally, the invention relates to an applicator. Particularly, the invention relates to a liquid applicator for applying lotions or oils. More particularly, the invention relates to a liquid applicator having a hollow handle and a sponge head attached to an applicator end of the handle. A hole is formed in the applicator end of the handle through which the liquid contained in the handle flows to be absorbed by the sponge head.
2. Background Information
Applying suntan lotion or oil to oneself is a very messy process. Typically, a user dumps a quantity of suntan oil or lotion onto his or her hands and applies the lotion or oil to various areas of the body. Upon completion of applying the suntan lotion, the user's hands are covered with a greasy film which is difficult to remove. The user then transfers this oil from his or her hands to any item that the user may touch or pick up, possibly staining the item.
Suntan lotions and oils are often applied at a beach where the user is lying or sitting in sand. After the user has applied the lotion or oil to his or her body, the greasy or oily film attracts the granular sand and causes sand to stick to the user's hands. The user then transfers this sand to any object that he or she touches or picks up. A further problem is presented when the user is alone at the beach and wishes to apply suntan lotion or oil to his or her back. The user is able to apply the lotion or oil to the lower portion of his or her back and across his or her shoulder's, leaving an upper to upper middle portion of the user's back free of oil or lotion and exposed to the sun. Various lotion applicators have been invented which assist a user in applying lotion or oil to his or her back in a clean manner which leaves the user's hands free of a greasy or oily film.
U. S. Pat. No. 4,483,636 discloses a suntan oil applicator having an elongated hollow tubular handle with a capped end and an applicator end. The applicator end includes an enlarged ellipsoidal structure formed with orifices which allow the liquid to flow from the hollow handle to a dispensing head. The dispensing head snap fits onto the applicator end of the handle and includes a flat application surface formed with additional orifices which allow the fluid to flow through the dispensing head to a compressible porus pad. The pad absorbs and dispenses the liquid.
U. S. Pat. No. 5,087,138 discloses a suntan oil applicator having an elongated hollow handle with a capped end and an applicator end. A flat head formed with a central aperture is connected to the applicator end. A resilient absorbent pad is affixed to the bottom of the head to absorb and dispense the liquid contained in the hollow handle. A lotion release valve may be provided in the central aperture of the head whereby an upward pressure on the absorbent pad opens the valve and releases the fluid through the aperture.
U. S. Pat. No. 5,199,808 discloses a device for application of a liquid or pasty product to a surface, which includes a receptacle having an outlet opening which is sealed by a thin cover. A foam ring rests on an outer surface of the thin cover and is enclosed within the receptacle by an applicator cap. The applicator cap snap fits with the receptacle and includes a plurality of openings through which the fluid is dispensed. A round or ellipsoidal ball contained within the foam ring and applicator element, whereby a pressure is applied to the ball in the direction of the thin cover causing the ball to perforate the thin cover, opening the covered receptacle and providing access for the fluid contained within the receptacle to the openings of the applicator cap.
U. S. Pat. No, 5,299,877 discloses a liquid applicator having a liquid-holding container with an applicator secured thereto. The applicator includes a mounting block having a liquid control membrane formed with a normally closed slit. The slit opens to form a fluid outlet when the membrane is twisted and deformed by a bending force applied to the applicator. A sponge pad is attached to the top of the mounting block to absorb and dispense the fluid. In an alternative embodiment, a gate-type valve replaces the membrane to selectively control the fluid flow from the container to the applicator and thus control the dispensing of the fluid through the sponge pad.
U. S. Pat. No. 5,353,819 discloses a lotion wand having a cap sized to engage a threaded neck of a suntan lotion bottle, an applicator for dispensing the suntan lotion and a hollow tube extending between and communicating with both the cap and the applicator. The sponge is attached to the applicator and has a central aperture formed therein for allowing the lotion to be squeezed through the hollow tube and be absorbed by the sponge. A cover which snap fits with the applicator is provided to protect the applicator and sponge. A plug extends from the cover and fits within the aperture to close the aperture and prevent lotion from flowing therethrough when the lotion wand is not in use. An elongated sleeve cap extends over the applicator, tube and cap to protect the hollow tube and applicator when the lotion wand is stored.
These prior art liquid applicators are adequate for the purpose for which they are intended but these lotion applicators are not curved in a sufficient configuration which allows a person to easily apply lotion or oil to his or her back. Further, these applicators do not disclose a valve assembly which allows the person to selectively adjust the flow rate of the liquid based on the viscosity of the lotion or oil being dispensed therefrom.
Therefore, the need exists for a liquid applicator having a curved handle which allows a person to easily apply lotion or oil to his or her entire back, which include a valve assembly for controlling the flow of lotion or oil from the hollow handle of the applicator to the applicator sponge head, and in which the hollow handle is formed of a resilient material allowing the liquid to be squeezed from the handle where it is absorbed and dispensed by the sponge head.